<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the Time in the World by freshiewrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712072">All the Time in the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites'>freshiewrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff n Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mouth Stomach, Other, Romance, its weird tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>wooo a oneshot for the Among Us fandom :D</p><p>i hope you all enjoy!! watch the tags, there's the typical talk of violence and death in here!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff n Stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the Time in the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wooo a oneshot for the Among Us fandom :D</p><p>i hope you all enjoy!! watch the tags, there's the typical talk of violence and death in here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay so, this isn’t what it looks like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White looked over their fellow crewmate, or, well. What they’d thought was their fellow crewmate. Red was nearly bent in half, hands trying to stuff what was left of the last of the food from the cafeteria into a mouth. Not their mouth, the one that sat on his face, but one that bisected where his stomach would have been, had he actually been a crewmate. No, this was an impostor, and White had a duty to perform in terms of calling a meeting and providing evidence that Red was in fact, an impostor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they leaned against the cool metal wall, smirking as Red shuffled in place, slowly continuing to feed his mouth-stomach like they couldn’t see him doing it. Red looked the epitome of guilty, and White was going to take absolute advantage of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not what it looks like, huh? So this </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>you stuffing your gob?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red winced, shoving the rest of the food in his mouth in a single gulp before straightening up with a groan. “I’m just glad you found me, at least this way I just get made fun of instead of straight up murdered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White grinned. “Shanked, stabbed, drowned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red nodded stoically. “Thrown out an airlock and hung for good measure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White huffed a laugh before heading down the hallway past the peeling paint and exposed wires, Red following along behind them with the nervous air he always had. Being an impostor that was beholden to a crewmate, traveling the stars in a forbidden relationship? It was enough to make White giddy, but Red always felt afraid they’d get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like White would ever let anyone hurt their precious Red. They’d die before they’d let anyone hurt him. He was young, in terms of how his species aged, nearly in his 30’s in human years which was perfect for White who sat at a solid 27 years of human age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you so hungry, anyways? Was there not enough green stuff on your plate?” White asked, masking their concern with playful teasing. Red’s face warmed to a nice bluish tone, White watching for a lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… got really hungry. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White nodded, going through their fanny pack around their waist to fish out a nice, healthy granola bar. For whatever reason, Red’s species didn’t have the grains or most vegetable types on their planet anymore, and it was a large cause of the starvation and dying off of their species as a whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing it off to Red, White stopped just as they reached the main hub, making sure Red ate the entire thing and looked a little less pale before heading inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, White, Red, so happy you two could finally make it here. It's not as if your pager had a summons or two on it, anyway.” Black called from her seat as senior officer, White resisting the urge to roll their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think to check it, since I have it muted.” They answered, giving her an arsenic filled smile. Black’s eyes squinted at the two of them, Red all but hiding behind White, but motioned for them to sit down anyways. It must have actually been serious, for her to let their sass slide that easily. Unnerved, but only a little, White sat in one of the worn leather chairs, pulling Red gently into the seat beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black waited for everyone to quiet down before starting the actual meeting, stating a few statistics that everyone needed to know before the next docking, and rattling off the list of crewmates that were expected to get off at the next space station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red and White were scheduled for it, their names listed as well as Yellow’s, before Black finally put down her sheaf of papers and steepled her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I don’t want to alarm anyone, or scare anyone into doing something stupid, so please listen up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White sat up a little straighter, Red slumping in his seat but holding their hand tightly in his own under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Yellow’s melodic voice came, followed by an enthusiastic “Yeah!” from Blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black paused, giving Red and White a searching glance, before finally speaking, her voice grave. “I have cause to believe that there is an impostor aboard the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, as if gathering energy to continue, and put up a hand before anyone could try to speak. “Now, I don’t want anyone going on witch hunts, or randomly shoving people out of the airlock. We’ve made it this far on the trip without anyone dying, and I don’t believe that the impostor is planning any moves to kill anyone before we dock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She again looked at Red, something in her gaze making White tense up. She knew. She knew that Red was an impostor, that White had been covering for him, and that White was likely going to do every stupidly dangerous, foolhardy thing in the book to keep him safe. She wanted the back up of the others to take them both down, likely to throw them both out of the airlock. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least they would die together, White taking Red’s hand into both of their own and gently massaging away the tension they could feel building in his muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… then Black looked away, addressing the rest of the crew on what to do if they saw something suspicious and what should be done in order to keep themselves, and each other, safe until they reached the next port.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she dismissed them, White and Red getting up to leave but stopping with a well placed look from Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting back down, they both stared at her, the seats under them creaking a little more than they really wanted when all either of them wanted to do was escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, you two, I don’t give a shit what’s going on, not really.” She pointed a finger at Red, ignoring the way that White bristled. “But if you eat a single goddamn person on my ship, there will be no force in hell or heaven that will save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red nodded, frantic even as he grinned nervously. “Thank you, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, turning back to her paperwork and waving them off. They took the chance, bolting from the room like a lovesick pair of teenagers, and ignored the weird looks they were getting from everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who gave a shit what they thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White and Red were home free.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>